Fear is Evil
by Esyluim Happiness
Summary: Fear is the root of all evil. It can make people do ridiculous things. Like losing a powerful ally
1. Fear

**I will call dragonslayers, dragons sometimes.**

* * *

First off, what happened? It was hard to hear with all the voices crowding around. The voices were quiet, yet together they make a loud noise. My head pounded from the noise, my enhanced hearing making it worse. No yells of protest happened, so it might not be that bad. Most people were actually filled with mirth. Some were filled with sadness, well only three. Two of which are S-class, another is one of the youngest members. What exactly happened? Suddenly, like a bullet train, it hit me.

One of the guild members were speaking of it, but I didn't want to believe it. I pulled up my short sleeves, revealing a blank shoulder. It actually happened. They feared us. All because we have lost magic. What's so bad about that? Well, fear can make people do ridiculous things. Making the ones your fear, your enemy.

It was like a nightmare, it seemed so unreal; yet seemed so real. What helped was that I had others. Other who are dealing with the same pain. That brought a small smile to my face. My eyes betrayed me, for it showed hate, betrayal, and understanding. Understanding for the fear they showed. It's time for the pack to come back together. The time to take the world by fire.

Natsu Dragneel, that's my name and always be. Sometimes I go with alias', but that's uncommon. I have three siblings, well not by blood. It's pretty complicated to explain. Let me just tell me the story from the beginning, the age of dragons.

* * *

The first beings were human, the second was dragons. It seems weird, it took awhile for me to get used too. Especially if you were one of the first dragons. Wait, sorry, spoiler alert. I'm one of the first dragons. How am I a dragon slayer then? Well, dragon slayers aren't exactly the way people describe them as. It isn't magic. Dragonslayers aren't mages. They are dragons turned to humanity.

Dragons thought of humans as gods, yet they were weaker than the dragons. The humans were first, and the dragons respected that. Well, not a few. They made a rebellion to kill the humans. It wasn't much and a self-proclaimed king of dragons was on their side. The dragons didn't want to deal with this violence and fled, to become humans or fight the dragons. Most of the human-killer dragons died beside the 'king of dragons', the dragons left him alone.

Years passed, and dragons are thought of as evil and humans made them up a history. More dragons hid as humans, wanting to experience it. These were the first 'mages'. They had babies and then yeah. So, technically all mages are descended from dragons. Which ones? I have no idea. Dragons have the population as many as humans. So, there is a lot of possibilities.

Why does this have to do with the story? Well, I'm the first dragon, and my friends are the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. I'm their alpha, leading them and providing for them. We decided to become dragon slayers and separated. Four hundred years passed with a meeting every hundred years. The dragons haven't changed a bit and are in separate guilds.

They found each other and joined Fairy Tail. A family full of mages that the dragons loved. Of course, the dragons couldn't tell them they are dragons, they don't trust the guild, yet. Then that happened. The betrayal of fear. To all the dragon slayers.

The dragon slayers left. Their names? Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and me, Natsu. That is where we are at right now.

* * *

"Why?" Natsu asked my fellow dragon slayers. Why would they abandon one of their own? Even the master's own grandchild. Hurt us so badly because they only feared us. They kicked us to the ground 'till we couldn't breathe. That's what it felt like anyways. "I don't know," Gajeel said, his tough personality diminished because of the betrayal of his mate. We all lost a mate tonight. That made us incapable to love another person romantically.

"How about we create a guild?" Wendy suggested, her eyes sparkled to the idea, yet it was full of despair. Laxus grunted at this idea, only nodding in approval. The rest of the dragon slayers answered with a sure. They had enough people or dragons. They only have to get the shadow and white dragon slayers. Then, they can finally humiliate Fairy Tail.

An evil glint showed on all the dragon slayers. It was a perfect plan. No one gets injured, yet they still get revenge. "Now, let's get Rogue and Sting," Natsu said. And so, they set off to get the duo. Not planning to notice that something is following them. Not someone bad, but something pretty good.

* * *

"Are we there, yet?" Sting whined to Rouge as they followed the dragon slayers. "Why can't we make ourselves known?" Rouge asked back.

"I want to make a grand entrance!" Sting said, excited for so-called entrance. "Can't we do that right now?" Rouge said, solving both their problems. Sting sighed, knowing he lost this fight. He wouldn't have to wait and they would be known. "Fine." He said, giving up. Rogue had a small smile; not noticeable at all.

"You gather all those shadows with your shadowy powers and I will jump out of them with my sidekick, you, following me," Sting said, being extremely happy. Rouge sighed and did as he was told.

Sting jumped out of the shadows. "Hey!" Sting didn't know what to say. So a basic hello is what came out of his mouth. At Least he got to scare the dragons. It was a hilarious sight; it's not going to be funny anymore. "Sting," A menacing look came from Laxus as he said that. Sting ran for his life, while the rest of the dragons laughed. "You could have told us you were already here," Laxus said as he punched him to a pulp.

"I'm sorry!" Sting said, tears in his eyes. That made Laxus stop and grab Sting off the ground. "Good." Laxus turned his back on him and grabbed Rouge and did the same thing. It was a great sight to behold. "Now, let's go make our guild!" Natsu said, running off.


	2. Family

**I will call dragonslayers, dragons sometimes.**

* * *

First off, what happened? It was hard to hear with all the voices crowding around. The voices were quiet, yet together they make a loud noise. My head pounded from the noise, my enhanced hearing making it worse. No yells of protest happened, so it might not be that bad. Most people were actually filled with mirth. Some were filled with sadness, well only three. Two of which are S-class, another is one of the youngest members. What exactly happened? Suddenly, like a bullet train, it hit me.

One of the guild members were speaking of it, but I didn't want to believe it. I pulled up my short sleeves, revealing a blank shoulder. It actually happened. They feared us. All because we have lost magic. What's so bad about that? Well, fear can make people do ridiculous things. Making the ones your fear, your enemy.

It was like a nightmare, it seemed so unreal; yet seemed so real. What helped was that I had others. Other who are dealing with the same pain. That brought a small smile to my face. My eyes betrayed me, for it showed hate, betrayal, and understanding. Understanding for the fear they showed. It's time for the pack to come back together. The time to take the world by fire.

Natsu Dragneel, that's my name and always be. Sometimes I go with alias', but that's uncommon. I have three siblings, well not by blood. It's pretty complicated to explain. Let me just tell me the story from the beginning, the age of dragons.

* * *

The first beings were human, the second was dragons. It seems weird, it took awhile for me to get used too. Especially if you were one of the first dragons. Wait, sorry, spoiler alert. I'm one of the first dragons. How am I a dragon slayer then? Well, dragon slayers aren't exactly the way people describe them as. It isn't magic. Dragonslayers aren't mages. They are dragons turned to humanity.

Dragons thought of humans as gods, yet they were weaker than the dragons. The humans were first, and the dragons respected that. Well, not a few. They made a rebellion to kill the humans. It wasn't much and a self-proclaimed king of dragons was on their side. The dragons didn't want to deal with this violence and fled, to become humans or fight the dragons. Most of the human-killer dragons died beside the 'king of dragons', the dragons left him alone.

Years passed, and dragons are thought of as evil and humans made them up a history. More dragons hid as humans, wanting to experience it. These were the first 'mages'. They had babies and then yeah. So, technically all mages are descended from dragons. Which ones? I have no idea. Dragons have the population as many as humans. So, there is a lot of possibilities.

Why does this have to do with the story? Well, I'm the first dragon, and my friends are the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth. I'm their alpha, leading them and providing for them. We decided to become dragon slayers and separated. Four hundred years passed with a meeting every hundred years. The dragons haven't changed a bit and are in separate guilds.

They found each other and joined Fairy Tail. A family full of mages that the dragons loved. Of course, the dragons couldn't tell them they are dragons, they don't trust the guild, yet. Then that happened. The betrayal of fear. To all the dragon slayers.

The dragon slayers left. Their names? Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and me, Natsu. That is where we are at right now.

* * *

"Why?" Natsu asked my fellow dragon slayers. Why would they abandon one of their own? Even the master's own grandchild. Hurt us so badly because they only feared us. They kicked us to the ground 'till we couldn't breathe. That's what it felt like anyways. "I don't know," Gajeel said, his tough personality diminished because of the betrayal of his mate. We all lost a mate tonight. That made us incapable to love another person romantically.

"How about we create a guild?" Wendy suggested, her eyes sparkled to the idea, yet it was full of despair. Laxus grunted at this idea, only nodding in approval. The rest of the dragon slayers answered with a sure. They had enough people or dragons. They only have to get the shadow and white dragon slayers. Then, they can finally humiliate Fairy Tail.

An evil glint showed on all the dragon slayers. It was a perfect plan. No one gets injured, yet they still get revenge. "Now, let's get Rogue and Sting," Natsu said. And so, they set off to get the duo. Not planning to notice that something is following them. Not someone bad, but something pretty good.

* * *

"Are we there, yet?" Sting whined to Rouge as they followed the dragon slayers. "Why can't we make ourselves known?" Rouge asked back.

"I want to make a grand entrance!" Sting said, excited for so-called entrance. "Can't we do that right now?" Rouge said, solving both their problems. Sting sighed, knowing he lost this fight. He wouldn't have to wait and they would be known. "Fine." He said, giving up. Rogue had a small smile; not noticeable at all.

"You gather all those shadows with your shadowy powers and I will jump out of them with my sidekick, you, following me," Sting said, being extremely happy. Rouge sighed and did as he was told.

Sting jumped out of the shadows. "Hey!" Sting didn't know what to say. So a basic hello is what came out of his mouth. At Least he got to scare the dragons. It was a hilarious sight; it's not going to be funny anymore. "Sting," A menacing look came from Laxus as he said that. Sting ran for his life, while the rest of the dragons laughed. "You could have told us you were already here," Laxus said as he punched him to a pulp.

"I'm sorry!" Sting said, tears in his eyes. That made Laxus stop and grab Sting off the ground. "Good." Laxus turned his back on him and grabbed Rouge and did the same thing. It was a great sight to behold. "Now, let's go make our guild!" Natsu said, running off.


End file.
